


Restorative Justice

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a filthy little fantasy in which Lucius and Snape are sentenced to slavery after Voldemort's defeat. Don't worry, Harry and Hermione have them well in hand.





	Restorative Justice

“Alright, you two.” Potter came in with his broomstick slung over his shoulder, with Hermione close on his heels.

Severus and Lucius were both chained to the floor on their knees (granted, with a pillow protecting each from the hard floor). The room had been magically silenced all afternoon, meaning that they had been able to communicate only in muffled grunts or meaningful head tilts.

Harry did not release the spell, but he waved a hand to open the chains. "We've got a little time to kill before dinner, and Ron's running late. Thought you two could use a little exercise, hey?"

Both men rose slowly to their feet. They were both naked, and Severus averted his eyes out of habit from Lucius' soft prick. Neither man had the use of their hands, which had been magically restrained since virtually the moment of their capture.

Hermione reached for Lucius' tethers and led him into the washroom. She was always more attentive to their personal needs than Harry was.

"Come on then, Snape," said Harry impatiently. "Over the bed."

Severus felt the silencing spell break, presumably because Hermione wanted to ask Lucius a question. Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand. " _Muffellatio_."

Severus groaned softly as his mouth was invaded by an invisible cock, inhibiting any sounds he might have made.

"Hurry up," said Harry.

He obeyed slowly, knowing what would come next – the indignity of having his own wand pressed up his arse, to flush his bowels clean for the night’s activities.

In the beginning both Harry and Ron had mostly ignored their arses, perhaps in the belief that it was less gay to fuck a slave’s helpless mouth (Severus had swallowed more cum than food over the first few weeks). But now they indulged themselves in every pleasure - every orifice - as the mood struck them. Severus honestly didn’t have much preference, but he had to admit it was less work for him, lying face down taking it this way. While it could be unpleasant it was never really painful - Harry was far too heroic to be really rough with him.

Lucius and Hermione emerged from the bathroom. Judging by the plug clenched between his slim white buttocks, Lucius had already been cleaned and prepped for Ron’s attentions. The Weasley's seemed almost to dote on their slave as a third party to their marriage, often inviting him into the bed they shared even after their sessions were over.

“Deep breath,” warned Harry – but Severus could only groan as he was slowly penetrated, his body invaded by the unforgiving wood. He suckled wetly at the prick in his mouth, listening to the slick sound of the lubricating spell. He could feel the eyes of the room on him - Granger and Malfoy too - until Harry pressed his head down into the pillows, a hand in the middle of his back keeping him in place, his narrow arse waving in the air.

“Move him over,” said Hermione, bumping Harry with her hip. “Ron is going to be home any minute, I want to surprise him.”

“You heard her, scoot,” said Harry. Severus shuffled left as best he could with a wand up his arse and his wrists bound behind his back.

He managed to turn his head. Next to him, Lucius was daintily dipping his head to let Hermione knot the Gryffindor tie that had been tucked between his teeth.

“You never take it half as nice as Malfoy,” Harry grumbled. “Hermione’s got him well trained, I don’t know how I got so unlucky.”

He extracted the wand, and for a few moments Severus was distracted by the sensation of invisible foaming, and then he gasped as his muscles slowly loosened and stretched. Harry must have cast the spell without a word.

"Bloody hell Hermione, Ron's in for a treat tonight."

Severus opened his eyes to view Lucius, who was now next to him securely trussed – ropes snuggly wrapped around his hips, his forearms, his waist, and chest – in intricate patterns, even curled snugly around his bollocks and his stiff prick – bound to the bed by his wrists and ankles. His face, inches from Severus' own, was serene, obscured as it was by his gagged mouth and the black blindfold Hermione had fastened snugly around his eyes. He barely squirmed, lying still and pliant.

"He's such a pretty man, isn't he?" Hermione was stroking his white-blond hair out of his face, and he was soaking up the attention like a sponge.

Severus was beginning to suspect that Lucius quite enjoyed being buggered, which explained a few things about the cool and formal Malfoy marriage. It also gave him some hope for Draco, who had been sentenced to serve Neville Longbottom.

"Let's let Ron pick which one he wants to bum tonight," suggested Harry. "He's been working so hard lately."

"Good thinking." A wordless flick of her wand, and Severus found himself identically bound, with ropes probing between his legs, into the crack of his arse, rubbing up against his newly placed plug. He groaned and shifted, wishing that they couldn't clearly see his arousal rubbing against the bed.

That was the worst part, as far as he was concerned - not the humiliation, not the punishment - he deserved all that and more, given the scope of his crimes. It was the betrayal of his own body that disgusted him. Like this, he was little more than an animal, and his animal organs craved touch, and comfort, and lust.

"That's it, Snape," said Harry almost fondly, reaching to card casual fingers through Severus' oily hair before reaching for an identical blindfold. Severus closed his eyes obediently, prepared for another night's depravity.

"Let's get in a few more hours of community service."


End file.
